The Odds Were Never in Our Favor
by meksters
Summary: What if Annie hadn't seen her district partner die? She'd be a mentor and a tribute for a second time in the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Odesta and Everlark. Takes place during Catching Fire. *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Odds Were Never in Our Favor**  
Characters: **Basically everyone from Catching Fire.**  
Pairings: **Odesta, Everlark**  
Genre(s):** Romance, Action, Drama  
**Rated: **High T  
**Summary: **What if Annie hadn't seen her district partner die? She'd be a mentor and a tribute for a second time in the 75th Annual Hunger Games.**  
Disclaimer:** The lovely Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games Trilogy, not me. I only own this fic and any original characters I come up with.

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for a vague sex scene or two, mentions of prostitution, and language. I hope you like it! And please review! **

* * *

**Prologue**

The 71st Annual Hunger Games had been going well enough, or at least that's what Annie gathered from all the hoots and hollers of the Capitol citizens. She hadn't been picked as a mentor, and she supposes that will benefit the tributes more to have an experienced mentor, not one who only won her games the year before. Not one who is only a year older than them. Both tributes this year are volunteers, and she wonders why they hadn't volunteered last year. Annie won, no matter how much she sometimes wishes she hadn't. She's a victor, a _survivor_.

She's only in the Capitol because Snow requested her. He told her that there were a few people who wanted to _meet_ her. Her velvet magenta platforms click against the marble floor of the Victor's Hotel and she stops to look at herself in the large mirror in the lobby area. Her stylist did good, very good in fact. Annie knows that by the end of the night the pretty multicolored dress will be lying on the ground in some _clients_- she _hates_ the word, the way it leaves a sour taste in her mouth- home. The dress is pretty, though, with it's above the knee flare hem and crossed halter neck which forms a triangle of skin on her chest. The five-inch heels don't bother her as she's gotten used to them. She thinks that if the circumstances were different, maybe she'd wear it to an actually date, not one where she's being forced to attend.

As always, Annie was to meet with Snow and learn about her _date_ first. Waving her hand out, she hails a cab and instructs the driver to take her to Gerda's Pub, a small hangout that victor's are known to inhabit. Gerda's is also only a block away from Snow's mansion. She figured out a few months ago, when she was first forced to do this, that she shouldn't tell the drivers to take her to Snow's unless she had a good cover. The first, and only time it happened, she told the driver that Snow wanted to discuss her recovery from the stresses brought upon by her games. It hadn't been the whole truth, but it hadn't been a complete lie either. Snow wanted to make sure that she was sane enough to work. Ha, _work_.

After paying the cab fare, Annie makes her way up the street and to the President's Mansion. There is a code on the gate that she doesn't know, so she presses the intercom button.

"Who is it?" A nasally voice inquires.

"Anais Cresta, President Snow wanted to talk to me." She is required to say her full name instead of her prefered "Annie", which she doesn't mind because it helps her distance herself from the Capitol. The gate opens a second later and an Avox opens the door for her.

"Thank you." She's always been polite to them, and even though the young woman can't speak, she smiles and nods.

"Welcome, Ms. Cresta! Welcome!" The same nasally voice that had spoken to her over the intercom greets here. All Annie can see if a moving fluff of feathers as a hand protrudes from the bundle. Annie goes to shake it, and a few feathers fall off at the movement.

"President Snow would like for you to meet him in his office." Annie can't see the woman's face but she thinks she can hear her smiling.

"Thank you, which way is that again?" Whenever she comes to the mansion, she'll ask for someone to escort her even though she knows where Snow's office is. She doesn't like going alone. The woman, who Annie presumes is a secretary, tells the Avox to escort Annie to the President's office, and Annie's just glad that it's an Avox and not the secretary herself.

The two women walk down the corridors and up the stairs and down more corridors before they make it to Snow's office. The smell of roses and blood are so strong that she thinks she might suffocate. Or maybe it's just her, since the Avox doesn't seem to have a problem. The Avox curtsies, then leaves Annie alone in front of Snow's office. She knocks once before she hears him say, "Come in."

"Ms. Cresta, what a pleasure. Please, do sit down while we wait for our other guest." He smiles at her and it takes all she has not to cringe. Annie sits down as she is told and they wait for two minutes before his phone rings.

"Hello? Yes, I understand. Send him up." Snow looks at her again with that artificially plump smile and she feels goosebumps. "Our other guest will be up shortly."

"I see." That's all she says because that's all she can say without her voice breaking in fear or anger. Most likely both. There's a knock on the door, but Annie doesn't turn around.

"Come in." Snow says loud enough for the other person to hear. The door creaks open and Snow smiles that venomous smile again.

"So is this our lucky lady?" The voice is strangely familiar and Annie almost snorts because,_ of course, she's_ the lucky one. How full of it could this ass be? The man sits down next to her and when she finally faces him, both of their eyes widen in shock. She now understands just why his voice was so familiar.

Sitting next to her, about to receive her _services_, is Finnick Odair. Her district partner's mentor from last year, Finnick odair. The golden boy of the Capitol, Finnick Odair.

"Finnick?!"

"Annie?!"

They're both shocked and confused, and Snow is sitting across from them looking impatient.

"We don't have all night." Snow's voice pulls both victors from their shock. The man folds his hands together on the desk in front of him, expensive rings on both hands. "Now as for your client-"

"Wait, we have the same client?" Annie asks, not caring for once if she interrupts.

"Yes, you do. Now as I was saying, your client is a _very_ wealthy citizen of the Capitol and is a big fan of the both of you. His name is Yves Resbin and he has contributed a more than generous amount money into the making of the games." Snow pauses, a small but wicked smile creeps onto his face and he baits them. "Satisfy him and you are both free until the Victory Tour for this year's victor."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Snow." There's barely controlled anger in Finnick's voice, and Annie guesses that he only has this type of courage because he has been doing this longer.

"I speak the truth. If the two of you can satisfy Mr. Resbin, you'll both be client-free for the next six months." Annie can tell that Snow is hiding something, but freedom for the next six months sounds too good for her to pass up. Apparently, it sounds good to Finnick as well.

"What does he like? He must have left a list or something. Are we just going to go in and try to figure out this guy's kinks?" Finnick runs a hand through his bronze hair.

"He did leave a list but rest assured, you will not be doing anything _with_ Mr. Resbin." Snow shakes his head, chuckling. He gives Finnick the list and Annie immediately understands what he means.

"Mr. Resbin is a voyeur, isn't he?" Annie sighs. She hates these types, because as if being forced to have sex with someone wasn't enough, there's someone watching her as she gets touched in ways she doesn't want these people to touch her. She doesn't even want to be near them most of the time.

"You catch on quickly Ms. Cresta. I suppose that is why you are so popular amongst your clients." Annie thinks that if anyone could win an award for "Creepiest Bastard", Snow would win every year.

"Since neither one of you are mentors this year, you do not need to be at the training center. So, if you two could now visit Mr. Resbin's home? Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now would you?" Snow stands and hands Finnick a pair of keys with an address attached to them.

"Go into the garage and give this to whichever chauffeur is there. He'll bring you both to Mr. Resbin's. When you are done, I will have someone escort you both to the victor's hotel."

"Will do." Finnick says with a harsh undertone. It's probably not the best thing to do but he feels like shit already, and right now he really doesn't need this. Well, actually he could use the sex, and he suspects it'll be better than his other appointments because 1) He is sleeping with Annie and not some barely human Capitol citizen, and 2) Annie gets as many requests as he does meaning that she knows what she's doing. He gets up to walk out the door and to the garage, but stops when Annie doesn't get up.

"Will Mr. Resbin be filming this… interaction?" Finnick hadn't even thought of that possibility. Snow gives her a sadistic smile and sighs.

"It is more than likely."

"Will you be selling it afterward?" Her voice is livid while her face is calm.

"If it satisfies Mr. Resbin, yes. At a steep price, of course." Snow assures her equally calm.

"_Of course_." Annie gets up and walks out the door, Finnick following her hands in his pockets.

They walk down to the garage and hand the keys to the chauffeur. The man gestures for them to follow him as he leads them to a black town car. The chauffeur gets into the front and Finnick holds the back open for Annie, letting her slide into the back first.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"No problem." Finnick slides in after her, closing the door, and pressing a button that pulls up the privacy divider.

"You seem… distraught." She notices how pissed he looks as he stares at the leather upholstery.

"Rough night." Just last night Finnick had quite the _adventurous_ client. Annie grabs his wrist and pushes back the sleeve of his blazer to reveal light bruises. "You seemed pretty pissed back in Snow's office."

"I hate this." She says, ignoring his question, and Finnick turns his head to look at her.

"Bondage or Prostitution?" Finnick asks with a humorless laugh.

"...Both..." This time Finnick genuinely laughs a little.

"I suppose we should get this figured out before we show up to our _appointment_." Finnick adjusts his seatbelt so that he can turn to Annie. "Top or bottom?"

"What do you think?" He takes her in for a moment and it hits him that he's about to sleep with his tribute from last year's games. Well, technically half-tribute, he and Mags dual mentored. Annie is only a year younger than he is and winning the games at age 18, with a pretty body and a prettier face meant that she got offers before she could even get back home.

"Bottom." Annie has never been overly aggressive, even in her own games, she only killed when she was attacked. To Finnick's surprise, she shakes her head.

"Top." She says it so nonchalantly, as if they're talking about the weather.

"Not for long." She turns to him, considering him. They had flirted a bit during her victory tour, but since Annie was, _still is_, recovering from post traumatic stress, neither had acted upon it. It had been harmless enough, too, nothing serious. Finnick is handsome, that's a fact, and she's recently discovered that she is just as desirable to the Capitolites, so the thought of someone requesting them _together_ shouldn't have surprised her. His implication hits her hard, though. They are really about to do this, she is really about to sleep with Finnick Odair, her ex-mentor.

"You keep thinking that, Odair."

They spend the rest of the trip discussing what's good and what's not, and this actually helps them both, because for once they aren't being forced to do anything that makes them uncomfortable, well, except for the fact that they will be watched. The car pulls up to the big double doors and Annie knocks on it. The man who greets them smiles and lets them in.

"Ms. Cresta, Mr. Odair, you both look stunning. I am Mr. Resbin, however, you may call me Yves."

"Pleasure to meet you." Annie says with a forced smile.

"Would either of you like something to drink before we get started?" Yves asks pleasantly. He doesn't seem like a bad person, then Annie remembers that he is paying Snow to watch them fuck.

"No, thank you." Finnick and Annie say at the same time. Yves tilts his head a bit to the side, then gestures for them to follow him.

"Well, then. Let me show you the room." The victors follow Yves down a large corridor and through a door which leads to a bedroom with a large bed and no visible cameras. There is a large mirror on the wall parallel to the bed and a few paintings in the room, overall it's nicely decorated. Finnick wonders for a second if he'll be in the room with them, which unsettles him. Yves, however, nods at them and slips out the door.

"How is he going to watch?" Finnick asks, not that he's complaining. Annie walks over to the mirror and puts her finger on it. Her fingertip touches its reflection.

"Two-way mirror." She takes off her shoes and sets them against the wall. Finnick walks over to her and snakes his arms around her waist.

"Well then, I guess we should get started." Neither seem overly thrilled about this, but they are both thankful that they don't have to be touched by some Capitol citizen with modifications that have morphed their bodies.

"I guess so." Finnick leans down to meet Annie halfway and once their lips meet, they both know that this cannot end well for them. Instead of pulling back like they should, they only deepen the kiss, battling for dominance. Suddenly Annie feels herself being thrown onto the bed and Finnick climbing on top of her. He presses kisses onto her neck and she takes the pins out of her hair, letting it loose. She notices his tie on the ground and how the first few buttons of his shirt are undone.

After a flurry of limbs and flying articles of clothing, Annie finds herself being pressed into the soft sheets of the bed as Finnick's breath dances over her neck. She can hear the headboard hit the wall from time to time as she grabs his face and kisses him hard and long because she no longer cares that some creep is watching them. She only cares about those little sounds coming from his lips, the way one of his hands are in her hair, and how every now and then, he'll let her name slip out. She sees stars and she's saying his name and she can hear him doing the same.

She knows this is being filmed and she knows it'll be sold, but truthfully, she doesn't care.

* * *

The ride back to the victor's hotel had been more than awkward. How were you supposed to tell someone that you really just want to grab them and ravish them into oblivion, but this time preferably without anyone watching? Finnick really didn't know how. He almost feels ashamed for wanting to just take her right then and there on the leather upholstery of the car, but he lost most of his shame four years ago. They walk into the brightly lit hotel and step into the elevator.

"This is going to change everything, isn't it?" Annie doesn't look at him but he can tell she is a bit panicked.

"It doesn't... have to." He can tell that she doesn't believe him. The elevator brings them to the lobby of the District 4 victor's suite. All of the visiting victors stay in this hotel unless they are mentoring. Every suite has multiple bedrooms with separate bathrooms, a common room, a dining room, kitchen, and a lobby before entering the suite itself. This was so no one could come directly into the suite, without a key or authorization code.

"But it will." She looks him in the eye. Her hair is a beautiful mess and her lipstick is no longer on _her_ lips. Finnick doesn't know _why_ he feels like he needs her, but ever since they first spoke on that train ride to the capitol, he's felt something just a little more for her than like. Maybe it was lust, and getting it now only made him want her more. All he knows is that he wants her. _Bad_.

"Then let's not let it." Finnick has this determined tone in his voice that makes Annie stand still.

"What do you mean?" Annie asks, velvet shoes hanging off her finger tips.

"We treat it as if it's a normal thing." He takes a few steps closer to her. She doesn't still move.

"How so?" He takes another step, now only a few inches away from her.

"We could keep doing it." She meets his eyes, now only an inch away from her, and against her better judgment she stands on her toes, her lips touching his.

"Like this?" She pulls back only a little, never meeting his eyes, only looking at his lips. Finnick tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and brushes his thumb up her cheekbone.

"I was hoping it would be something more like this." Finnick picks her up and pushes her against the wall, capturing her lips in his. Annie snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him closer for a second time that night. It's two in the morning and both of them doubt that the other two victors are still here and not out at a bar, so for a second time that night, Annie takes Finnick's breath away, and this time it's against a wall in the lobby of district 4's victor's suite.

* * *

For the next six months, that's all they do.

They sleep with each other and never question the underlying feelings pushing them to do this. Neither one of them realizes it until Finnick gets his first call from the Capitol in six months. Snow wants him to come to the Capitol. Snow wants him to do to strangers what he's been doing to Annie for the past six months. And when Finnick looks at Annie's naked sleeping form next to him in his home in the victor's village, he _knows_. He knows why he doesn't have nightmares when he's with her, why he always wants to smile when he sees her. She got him to fall in love with her the second he met her and he's only now realizing that Annie Cresta has crept up on him and made him do something he never thought possible.

Fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like writing romance since I don't know how to, but this was essential to the story. There won't be any more sexy time things in this story, that's why the rating is T. The rest is going to have more violence, rather than romance. There will be fluff at some points but nothing quite like this! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got really inspired for this fic and I had to write it. So these first two chapters were written in the same day. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!**

**P.S.- Annie does have PTSD, or did. She's now mostly recovered but certain things can still trigger panic attacks. Since in this story she didn't see her district partner die, she doesn't really have the terrible trauma that she has in the books. I wanted to keep her PTSD in this story because I thought it was necessary for her as a character, and that it shows just how badly these victors get affected. The rest of Annie's games is the same, save for the part where she secludes herself. She does leave the careers after his death, though, fearing that they will turn on her.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Annie is baking cookies with her niece when the announcement comes on.

She invited her brother and his family over for dinner, and this afternoon at the marketplace, a peacekeeper told everyone that there would be a mandatory programming tonight at seven-thirty.

She can see from the kitchen that Caesar Flickerman is speaking before a standing-room-only crowd in front of the Training Center about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's upcoming wedding, and Katniss' dresses. She suddenly feels a bit jealous of the way the Capitol is treating those two. Four years and she isn't even allowed to _speak_ about her relationship with Finnick.

"Hey Ann, Meredith, come in the living room and watch with us." Her brother, Mathias, calls out.

The six-year-old is tugging on Annie's hand, trying to get her to go to the living room, saying that she wants to see Katniss' dresses. Annie laughs and walks with the girl to the other room. Mathias' wife, Ria, pats the cushion next to her and Annie takes a seat. They show Katniss in six different dresses, all of which look stunning on her. Annie is happy for the young couple, but she can't help the small feeling of resentment that comes with seeing the girl in her possible dress.

"She looks lovely." Ria says, Meredith sitting on her lap. The little girl points at the screen, announcing that the second one is her favorite.

"She does." There is a twinge of sadness in Annie's voice that her sister-in-law must pick up on since she puts a hand on Annie's shoulder and offers a small knowing smile.

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!" Caesar announces excitedly.

"Oh man, I forgot, it's going to be the third Quarter Quell this year." Mathias says, looking worried. "As if sending in kids year after year isn't bad enough, they have to 'put a spin on it'" Mathias was never a big fan of the games. He never attended any training that was offered by the schools when they were younger, but Annie knows that when the time comes, he'll be sending Meredith to those lessons.

"I wonder what they'll do this time." Ria says looking concerned. As if to answer her question, the anthem plays and Annie's face contorts in anger, as President Coriolanus Snow takes the stage. There is a little boy in white that follows him, holding a simple wooden box in his small hands. Once the anthem ends, Snow speaks of the Dark Days from which the Hunger games were born. He speaks about how the government decided that every twenty-five years there would be a Quarter Quell to mark the anniversary of the games. He talks about how the Quell serves as a reminder of the rebellion that took the lives of so many. His words sound pointed and it's probably directed at the districts like four, that are in a state of disobedience.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

"That must have been terrible!" Ria looks horrified at Snow's words.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," Snow continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." Annie thinks that was the year Haymitch won. He was nice to her, once he said that she reminded him of an old friend.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," The little boy in white steps toward him, holding out the box as he opens the lid. There's dust on the several envelopes, whoever came up with the Quarter Quell system intended for the games to last for centuries. Snow pulls out an envelope clearly marked '75' and opens it, reading the small white paper. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol," Annie has a bad feeling about this. "the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool victors."

Beside her she hears Ria gasp and her brother spewing profanities under his breath. Annie just sits there, hardly moving, barely breathing. She finally moves when her brother comes to her side, hugging her and stroking her hair.

She could go back into the arena.

* * *

Annie does the first thing she can think to do.

Find Finnick or Mags.

The other victors all know Annie, but none of them are as close to her as Finnick and Mags. She opens her door, her brother looks concerned but let's her leave because he knows that he can't help her the way those two can, and Annie sprints down the village streets, there is about fifteen houses four of them unoccupied, and keeps running until she reaches Finnick's home. The lights are off so she runs to Mags', skirt flapping around her legs.

The blue home is identical to the others, only the nets draping the fence, awning, and shutters, distinguishes it from the others. The lights are on and she can see two silhouettes through the window. She runs up to the door and knocks on it frantically, completely forgetting about the doorbell. It opens after a few seconds and she feels two strong arms wrap around her frame.

"Finnick!" She hugs him back, "Where's Mags?"

"In the living room. Shit, Annie what are we going to do?!" Finnick runs a hand through his hair, closing the door after her.

"I don't know. Finnick, I don't want to go back. I don't want to." She's shaking her head, feeling a panic attack coming on. Finnick holds her hands and instructs her the take slow deep breaths, and he's looking into her eyes searching for any sign of things getting worse. They don't, and she eventually calms down, panic attack managed but the sick feeling in her stomach still present.

"Annie." Mags hugs her once they enter the living room. Tv is still on and she can see the reactions of the Capitol people, most look shocked and upset. People are mingling, some are casting votes on Katniss' dress, but most are talking about the Quell.

"This can't be a coincidence." Annie knows that she should not have said that, but they're in Mags' house and no one would suspect a little old lady to act out on rebellious feelings. Mags probably supports the rebellions more than anyone, Annie thinks.

"Of course it isn't. They're trying to eliminate our hope by killing off the people who _stand_ for hope." Finnick sighs, clearly frustrated. Mags takes their hands in hers, and shakes her head, smiling at them.

"Keep hope… make... realize." Mags always was a devout optimist, even if her words are mumbled most of the time.

* * *

District Four's victors started training the next week, coming up with a schedule and going to the district's training areas.

Annie does pretty good in the first week, only getting better and better.

Finnick seems to still remember how to use his trident, everyone can see that it's an extension of his body, rather than a weapon in his hand.

Mags doesn't even try. She says that if she gets reaped then so be it, she's lived her life, and she's tired. She still goes with the others, if only to watch Finnick and Annie.

Two months before the reaping, Finnick and Annie get a call from Beetee.

* * *

The day of the reaping comes sooner than anyone had intended. The victors of District 4 have been training for three months now, with the exception of Mags, and all feel ready to be thrust into the arena again, not that any of them want to.

The anthem plays before the propoganda film, and the District escort, Elmas, makes her way to the women's bowl. There are six names in each bowl, one of them containing Annie's name. If she gets reaped, she doesn't think she can keep herself together, but she knows she has to. Mags takes her hand and gives Annie a reassuring smile, giving her strength in the process.

The victors stand behind red velvet ropes on either side of the stage, according to gender. It's cold out for a summer day in District 4, and Annie wonders if the sky is as sad as they are. She looks across the stage at Finnick and gives him a smile, which he returns.

Elmas fishes out a name. All of the victors hold their breath.

"This year's female tribute to the third Quarter Quell," Elmas reads the paper with a forlorn sigh, "Anais Cresta."

Finnick watches as Annie straightens and walks toward the center of the stage, where Elmas holds her hand before moving on to the other bowl. Finnick knows that he needs to volunteer. It's the only way the rebellion can happen, if Finnick, Annie, and Johanna all go into the arena to save the Mockingjay. Johanna is the only living female victor, like Katniss, so he knows she'll be there, and since Annie just got reaped, He's the only one left.

"This year's male tribute… Finnick Odair." He looks up to see Annie's eyes lined with tears, as he walks towards her. Once he reaches the middle of the stage he acts on instinct and hugs her. Kissing her is what he really wants to do, but for the sake of looking like friends, and just friends, he settles for a hug. They break apart and hold hands, bringing them up above their heads. The crowd cries, cheers, and the victor's all look at the two lovers from District 4, heartbroken, because they actually know they are lovers.

* * *

"Shall we watch the recap of the reapings?" Effie says as she dabs the corners of her mouth with a white-linen napkin.

Peeta leaves to get his notebook with all of the information he has gathered on the living victors. He comes back as the anthem begins to play, everyone getting ready to see their competition. As the reapings go by, Peeta stars by the names of the chosen tributes, while Haymitch watches emotionlessly. Katniss can hear Effie sighing when the District 4 tributes are called up, and muttering things like "Oh, not Cecelia." and "Well, Chaff never could stay out of a fight."

Only a few stick out to Katniss as she tries to take a mental record of the tributes. There's the classically beautiful brother and sister from 1, who won in consecutive years. The male volunteer from 2, Brutus, looks like he can't wait to get back into the games. A stunning young woman with flowing brown hair from 4, and with her the equally stunning Finnick Odair, who won ten years ago at the age of fourteen, the youngest ever. The only living female victor from 7, Johanna Mason, and Cecelia and Chaff from district 11, the former had to detach herself from three little kids. The announcer gets teary eyed after Peeta volunteers, exclaiming how the odds will never be in their favor, and pulls herself together to bet that "these will be the best Games ever!"

Haymitch retires to his room for the night and Effie bids the two goodnight soon after. Katniss sits there, watching as Peeta rips the pages of tributes who were not picked out of his notebook.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Peeta says. Katniss doesn't want to, though. She knows that she can't sleep without him because without him, the nightmares come back.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"Just review my notes awhile. Get a clear picture of what we're up against. But i'll go over it with you in the morning. Go to bed Katniss," He says. He turns back to his notebook and Katniss leaves to go to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Katniss wakes up, after having a nightmare of the woman from District 4 turning into a large rodent and gnawing her face off. She gets up and walks to the kitchen, ordering a glass of warm milk. She moves to the television room, having heard the voices coming from it. Peeta's in there with the box of tapes Effie gave him sitting by his side. He turns when she enters.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks.

"Not for long."

Peeta offers her his arms, and asks if she wants to talk about it. They stay in an embrace until the attendant brings a jug of milk with an extra glass. He talks about how he added some honey and spice, before leaving, making Katniss wonder why he was acting so weird.

"I think he feels bad for us." Peeta says. Katniss is skeptical but Peeta goes on to talk about how the capitol citizens get attached to victors rather quickly and don't want to see any of them some more conversation they start to watch Haymitch's games, and learn about a girl named Maysilee Donner, who is Madge's late aunt, and the pin that started the whole Mockingjay trend came from this young woman who was murdered during haymitch's game.

Suddenly Katniss understands why Madge gave her the pin.


End file.
